


The Best Sound

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Sings, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Castiel loves to hear his husband sing. Nothing compared, however, to the sound of Dean Winchester singing in their overpriced master bathroom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Best Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really wanted to post this because its my first submission piece for any bingo and I had an amazing beta [@boonkii](https://boonkii.tumblr.com/)! She gave me such good points and tips and advice and I'm so thankful. 
> 
> This is for the Quarantine SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 for [@spnfluffbingo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spnfluffbingo)  
> Square: Singing in the Shower  
> I hope you like it!

Castiel groused, wrapped in a cocoon of warm linen, the room beginning to fill with the rising sun, bathing the bedroom in a soft light. Castiel’s sleep-drunk body turned to the warm empty spot beside him, blindly pawing at the void. Releasing a low hum at the sound of Dean's singing voice and rushing water, Castiel turned his face back into his pillow. The gruff, familiar sound filled his tired ears and lulled Castiel gently back to sleep, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean's pillow, curling his body around it. Castiel slipped back into unconsciousness with Dean’s scent filling his nose and his voice filling his heart. 

Distant laughter, music, and singing echoed up the loft and into Castiel and Dean’s bedroom. The joyous sound wrapping around his waking mind, pulled Castiel into consciousness. Castiel hummed, rubbing his eyes, looking around, the late morning light now filling the shared space. Castiel looked with half closed eyes to the bathroom door, reminiscing about the early morning delight of Dean’s voice. A smile ghosted onto his face as he eyed Dean’s plaid pyjama pants hanging off their laundry bin, his boxers having made it fully into the bin. It seemed his husband had let him sleep in again; Castiel normally didn’t get the chance to because of work. Castiel sighed, rolling away from the light, content to stay in bed a bit longer, closing his eyes against the light streaming through the blinds. Keeping his eyes closed, he stayed curled in the thin sheet, listening to the soft sounds of playing, music, and singing; it wasn’t often he was able to hear the early sounds of the morning. He stretched, unable to resist the smell of coffee wafting upstairs and the promise of caffeine. Running a hand through his short black hair and rubbing his face, he paused on his way downstairs at the loft rail, looking down; Castiel was happy to wait a bit more for caffeine so he could spy down on his family. 

The sound of Dean's warm voice echoed throughout the lower floor. The chorus of laughter and singing bounced off the exposed wooden rafters above him, warming Castiel and the second floor. Leaning quietly on the banister, Castiel looked down at the pair from above. Castiel's lips turned upwards slowly, his eyes roaming over their small breakfast table that sat just below him. Atop the small wooden table sat long forgotten plates, melted drops of butter still swimming in the hardening syrup. Castiel was sure that he would find the kitchen caked with flour and waffle batter, loving Jack's new interest in cooking despite the warzone left behind. Castiel placed his head in the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on the railing as he followed the trail of action figures to the dancing and singing pair. The trail of debris from the playful morning Dean and Jack shared caused Castiel's eyes to crinkle. Castiel watched the two as the YouTube playlist continued to blast over their sound system, listening as it changed to _Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes_. 

Jack jumped excitedly. “I can do the whole thing!”

“Show me,” Dean nodded. 

“Do it with me Dad!” Jack cried out, hopping from one foot to the other. 

Dean chuckled letting out a sagging huff of air before nodding, he loved spending mornings with their son and giving his husband a few more hours of sleep, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t getting tried. Dean laughed as he jumped up to keep up with the five-year-old as Jack taught him the song, again. Dean laughed as he followed Jack’s instructions, Jack seemed determined to educate him this morning. Their son had already taught him how to properly play with his small army men and how to clean up so Cas didn’t get so frustrated with them cooking. Dean actually really appreciated that educational lesson from Jack. Jack pulled him closer making him focus on the dance once again singing along with the song. The pair still unaware of Castiel watching them from above, the sight making Castiel hold back a laugh. His blue eyes crinkled at the sound and sight of Dean laughing as he sang along with Jack. Jack continued to play and sing with his father Dean, despite looking like he was already tired, kept up with him at least for a few more songs. 

Jack suddenly caught sight of Castiel peeking at them over the railing. “Papa is awake!” 

Green eyes lifted, and spotting the sleepy-headed Castiel, Dean’s eyes crinkled at the near dopey look on his face. “Hey beautiful, coffee’s still hot.” 

Castiel continued to smile, humming in appreciation as he walked down the stairs, picking up Jack as he launched himself in a flying hug at Castiel. Cas simply nodded as Jack continued to talk about what he and Dean had done with the three extra hours of sleep Castiel was gifted with this morning. Dean couldn’t help but laugh watching Jack assault his husband with information, it was funnier when it was someone else. They both were terrible morning people before coffee; even after adopting Jack three years ago, the two never got used to dragging themselves to do much before coffee. Taking pity on the near non-responsive Castiel, Dean took Jack from his arms. 

Dean kissed Castiel softly and pushed him towards the kitchen with a gentle pat on the ass before addressing the child in his arms. “Coffee first bud, right?” 

Jack pouted, before remembering the heavily repeated words, nodding. “Then I have more to tell him.”

“Yup.” Dean said, with a slow roll of his eyes.

They had a long Saturday planned for the park and playground, Castiel and Dean glad they had built up enough free time for a long weekend. The family of three grabbed the bags they had put together the day before for the trip, packing up Dean’s first baby and heading out, taking lunch, toys, and Castiel’s current book. Dean flipped on his left turn signal, choosing to drive through the back roads, taking the longer farm land filled sites of Kansas to get there. Jack sat in his booster seat, blathering on about the animals in the farm to his parents. Castiel smiled, humming with the radio, correcting Jack’s english every now and then as he listened to him. 

“You know I still can’t get that part for that ‘65 Mustang sitting in the back?” Dean turned to look at his husband.

Castiel looked at him, frowning. “It's been weeks, what reason did they give this time?” 

Dean huffed, his fingers clenching on the wheel. “They said they lost the label or some bull”--Dean glanced in the rear view mirror, noting Jack’s rapid attention-- “bullroar.” 

Castiel’s lips twitched into a thin line holding back a bubbling laugh. “Nice save Dean.” He said tightly, turning to look over his shoulder at Jack, who was laughing and repeating the new word.

Dean shrugged as he drove. “I thought it was. So gonna play football with your old man today?” 

Jack cheered and was determined to throw better, babbling on about it before Dean could cut him off with a laugh. “Alright bud, we can practice aim yeah. We just aim for Daddy’s book!” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes sharply, snapping his head to Dean, “Dean. Jack, do not listen to your father. Be kind to books.”

Jack laughed at Dean’s sheepish look, giggling. “Dad’s in trouble!” 

Dean pouted, mumbling as he turned up the radio. “Fine, fine, Cas. Always be nice to books.” 

It wasn’t long before the ride was filled with Dean and Jack singing along to the radio. Castiel frowned at them, not wanting to be the one to stop the fun, but he couldn’t help but worry about the consequences of a five-year-old singing _Bark at the Moon_. The lines of age on Dean's face seemed to vanish as he sang, turning his head to his husband and winking. Dean was overly aware of how much Castiel loved to hear him sing, regardless of the lyrics their son was now learning knowing it would be fine. Castiel let out a blow of defeat, his worries melting at Dean's teasing reassurance. Castiel turned to look out the window, keeping his mouth closed. Dean laughed at his easy victory, wrapping a warm hand around Castiel's thigh and squeezing it affectionately, warming Castiel’s chest as they kept singing. Castiel couldn’t help but close his eyes and listen to his family sing, always astounded by the difference of Dean’s voice. Castiel always loved Dean’s voice, but he could hear the still reserved edge to it in the car, the passionate voice not as free as under the steaming spray. Castiel wrapped his hand around the one still stroking his thigh, interlancing his fingers with Dean’s.  


* * *

  
To his credit Jack did improve his aim, Dean catching each throw with ease, starting to move further away as the day rolled on. Castiel gave shouts of encouragement from his spot under a tree, content with watching and reading for most of the day. Midway through the day, Jack found mud left over from a large storm that had passed through town. Dean had rushed to stop him, only to get covered himself and join him in the mud. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh, his shoulders shaking as he laid, stretched out over his blanket, watching as Jack chased after Dean with a hand full of mud and grass. 

“How exactly are you two getting home?” Castiel asked, cupping his hands around his mouth. His chest trembled with contained laughter as he stayed in the safety of his blanket, loving to tease his husband's affection for his car.

Dean froze, looking down at the laughing, mud-covered Jack, before down at himself. Shaking his head, he turned over his caked drying arms and twisting his leg: no way they were getting in his poor Baby. “Fudge.” 

Ever the problem solver, Dean was determined to find a solution. His face concentrated as he looked around the park for options until his lips broke into a wide grin, lighting up when he spotted the perfect solution in a local river. Dean nodded looking at the deep and slow moving water. Choosing water over mud, he picked up Jack and threw the small child over his shoulder, carrying the wiggling and laughing child to the river. “River bath!” 

Castiel smiled, watching as Dean tossed Jack into the water, jumping in after him, chuckling as Dean and Jack played in the water. Castiel watched as Dean threw Jack into the sun-warmed water again, his eyes crinkling at the sides with the warmth of his smile. He sat up, peering at the two over the edge of his book, his mind wandering as he watched Dean lift their son, his face woven with care as he threw him into the water. The sound of Dean’s calm playful voice telling Jack to be careful caused Castiel to drift, thinking about the panic that often filled Dean’s voice throughout the entire adoption process. Despite countless reassurance about how good he was with kids, Dean had worried about what kind of father he would be. Dean, however, after a day of awkwardness had slipped into the role just like Castiel knew he would. Castiel slid back against the tree, laying his book down next to him, wanting to fully enjoy how much their family had grown. It wasn’t long before Casitel felt the urge to join them, tossing their ball into the slow moving water, splashing Dean with the impact. Castiel splashed his arms as he slowly dragged his fingers into the deepening water, tossing his head back and raising his arms, shielding himself with a laugh filled shout when Jack was tossed into the water right in front of him, soaking him. After spending the rest of the day trying to dry off before getting into the Impala, _very carefully, don’t shake around too much okay Jack?_ , they opted to stop at the diner they often visited, knowing the staff wouldn’t mind the damp sun-soaked trio. The staff had gotten a laugh out of Jack’s stories of frogs and fishes. Throughout the meal Jack’s energy visibly started draining; Castiel carried him back to the car by the end of the meal. The drive home was quiet, with only the sounds of snoring from the back seat and the purr of the Impala around them. Dean’s warm calloused hand laid over Castiel’s left leg, tapping his fingers to an unnamed beat as they drove home. The air warm and soft around them, Castiel smiled, looking over at Dean as he drove on the dark road, remembering the first time Dean had driven him home in his father’s old car. 

Dean glanced at him with a wide smile spreading across his lips, catching his husband’s hazy eyes. “What’s up angel?” His voice a husky whisper.

Castiel’s eyes pulled back to the soft aged lines of Dean’s jaw and cheekbones. “Hmm nothing. Just enjoying the sound of the engine. She sounds good.”

Dean smiled, showing more of his bright teeth, moving his hand to gently pat and stroke the Impala’s dashboard. “Told ya she’d win you over.”

Castiel chuckled quietly, nodding, since that first ride Castiel’s affection for the memory filled car had grown. Each date and good night kiss, each song Dean sang for him, long road trips and moving the car being at the center of every cherished memory the two had shared over the course of their relationship. 

When they finally returned home, Castiel reached across the seats as Dean parked to kiss his husband before Dean opened his door. Dean quietly pushed his car door closed taking a fortifying breath before opening Jack’s door just as quietly. He loved that the car he often fell asleep in as a child now gave such comfort to their son, but it seemed Jack also had the same volatile response Dean had as a child when taken from it's warm embrace. Whenever he and his brothers had fallen asleep on trips and John was forced to wake and move his sleeping sons from the old Impala, the three had always screamed and cried. Dean swiped his tongue over his lips, watching Jack's peaceful sleeping face as he unbuckled and removed the sleeping child from the booster seat with the cautiousness of a bomb technician. Castiel turned to watch Dean as his husband bit his lip, pulling Jack into his arms and out of the booster seat. Dean heaved a sigh as he closed the car door behind him, carrying Jack as he walked with him to their house to get Jack ready for bed. Castiel shook his head, climbing out of the car with a fond smile. He opened the back door and the truck as he unpacked and cleaned out the car, putting everything in its place in the house. He finished unpacking their bags and moved on to tidy up the downstairs. Castiel listened to the sounds of a sluggish war between Dean and Jack as Dean tried to get their son to take a shower before sleeping. Castiel rolled his eyes softly, the corner of his lip rising slowly, hearing the familiar sound of Jack arguing over Dean’s gentle singing, countering Jack’s pleas for sleep. Castiel laughed to himself at Jack’s tired voice from under the shower as he continued to pick up scattered toys and put the previously washed breakfast plates away. Dean’s hushed tones continued to drift down the stairs, filling Castiel’s heart as he cleaned. Dean’s soft voice came from Jack’s room, tucking him in as Castiel came upstairs to change into his sleeping clothes too tired to properly shower tonight. Dean sighed, rubbing his face when he came into their bedroom, Castiel having already changed and curled up in their bed with his book. 

“He’s wiped out.” Dean said, letting his shoulders slump forward, twisting his neck to crack it. 

Castiel nodded, his chest lightening with the fun the three had had today, smiling as he looked up at Dean over his book. “He should be, he could have swum around the world today.” 

Dean laughed, heading towards the shower, stripping and shooting his clothes into the bin on his way. Dean strutted to the bathroom, turning to wink over his shoulders at the electric blue eyes rolling over his nude body, leaving the door open a crack behind him. Castiel watched him, tilting his head, thinking about joining him. Shaking his head, he turned back to his unfinished chapter; he’d rather enjoy the songs. Castiel loved every version of Dean’s singing, but the sound of his warm voice in the shower was something Castiel treasured dearly.

Their master bath was perfect for acoustics, it had been a major selling point for Dean--one of the few selling points for the house when they bought it six years ago. Dean had often played his guitar in there to help justify the increased commute to work and family, not to mention the price of their mortgage. Castiel would never admit that it ended up being his favorite sound in the world. Dean’s voice sounded enthralling in the shower, but in this bathroom it was sensational. 

Castiel didn’t have to wait long to hear the sound of his husband's deep voice. The sound of Dean’s singing carried on the steam through the cracked door and once again filled their bedroom as he showered off the layers of river water, mud, and sweat. Castiel rested back on the bed, fully relaxing into it as he listened to him sing, recognizing the song quickly as _You're the Inspiration_. He sat back, listening to the tender passionate difference from when Dean had sung throughout their day. Dean’s voice was vulnerable and shattered its way into Castiel’s heart. Dean sang without reservations, singing for himself and feeling every lyric. Castiel couldn’t help but get up and walk to open the door further, wanting to hear the emotionally raw voice better. He hummed along from the doorway, letting the sound of his husband’s voice wash over him. He was only able to break away from the doorway and return to his book in bed after Dean had finished the song. 

Dean let out a soft breath, having felt a cool rush of air when Castiel opened the door more. Dean lowered his head under the steaming water, running his fingers through his hair, his body relaxing further under the hot water. Dean loved how much his husband admired his voice. Dean treasured that Castiel was the only one to hear him sing like this, loving to share this side of himself with Castiel. Struck with inspiration, Dean’s eyes softened, knowing that Castiel most likely had abandoned his book and was listening, Dean started singing again, choosing each song especially for his captive audience. Castiel was all too happy to ignore how much longer Dean’s shower seemed to be. Castiel had fully sunk into the bed half propped up on his pillows, listening to every song Dean sang to him. Knowing Dean was singing these songs for him, he focused on every emotional word Dean sang. Castiel lost himself to the often left unspoken affection the two shared for one another. His book forgotten and his pages left unturned laying with his eyes closed listening to a piece of the otherwise emotionally constipated man. 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the water shutting off, watching the doorway as Dean appeared with a towel around his waist. Castiel offered a lazy smile from his cozy place on the bed, his fingers still loosely holding his book. “Enjoy your shower?” 

Dean nodded, his eyes shining as he slowly crawled onto the bed. Water dripped down his high cheekbones and nude body, making a wet trail to Castiel as he crawled on his hands and knees to him. “Did _you_ enjoy it?”

Castiel watched a drop slide down the curve of Dean’s grinning face dropping onto the bed, raising an eyebrow as he looked past the muscular body to the growing wet spot under it. “Dean.” 

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him. “Relax Cas. It's only on my side.” 

Cas returned the tender kiss, releasing a sigh against Dean’s lips. “Yes, and then you will roll over onto my side and squish me all night.” 

Dean leaned more over him, putting his hands on either side of his hips, pressing more insistently into his kisses. “Kinda the point, Hun.” Dean cocked an eyebrow, leaning back and plucking the book from his hands. “Want me to sing for you, angel?” 

Cas resigned to his fate of being cuddled right out of the bed tonight with a soft smile. He nodded and got comfortable on his back on the bed, watching as Dean placed the cherished book ever so carefully on his nightstand. Dean smiled, humming as he pulled Castiel’s sleeping shirt over his head, kissing the well known lips tenderly before he started singing between short worshiping kisses, spreading them over Castiel’s chest and arms. Castiel released a soft contented hum at the tender touches, his eyes sliding closed. Castiel’s slim fingers stroked slowly through the short brown locks, recognizing the Aerosmith song in an instant. His body melted into their soft silk sheets, listening to the soft rumble of Dean’s voice. Castiel leaned into each kiss, lost in the memory of the song, thinking back to the first time he had heard Dean sing the rock ballad. 

It had been the morning after Castiel had spent his first night in Dean’s bed. Castiel had already developed a habit of listening to his then boyfriend sing under the steam-filled shower. He had slowly drifted towards Dean’s shower from the kitchen until he was outside of the closed door. Castiel had leaned back against the wall, sipping on his second cup of coffee before closing his eyes, letting Dean’s voice rush over him completely, as he was now, feeling Dean’s affection wash over him as he listened to the raw emotion behind the lyrics. Dean had waited so long to tell Castiel how much he loved him, but when Castiel had slumped down the wall with his cup, smiling wildly at Dean’s passionate singing, he understood how Dean felt. Just as Castiel understood now as Dean sang to him, placing a soft kiss behind Castiel’s ear. Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, his lips parting in a gasp at the tender, sucking kisses along his ear. Castiel pulled him closer as Dean continued to sing, Dean’s passion having only grown with the years since the first time when Dean sang _Angel_ for Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For random things, previews and updates follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @Leatafanfiction


End file.
